the haunting somewhere in time
by Twilight Zephyr
Summary: At the end of the war, there's hardly anyone left. Lucky, more like pre shonen-ai


**title.** the haunting (somewhere in time)  
**fandom.** d. gray-man  
**pairing.** tyki / lavi  
**rating.** pg  
**words.** 1089 words  
**disclaimer.** I do not own d. gray-man or any of its characters, they're the property of hoshino katsura.

**. the haunting (somewhere in time) .**

At the end of the war, there's hardly anyone left. The Black Order has been disbanded, and only a few remnants of it remain; and the survivors are mostly broken, empty shells of the people that they once were. It's been said before that the price paid for victory was too high, and Lavi dutifully records that. He doesn't like to think that most of the people who died, didn't have too.

It was hard for Lavi to remain detached, to remember the training that he'd once followed with a passion and love which he doesn't feel now. There isn't anyone around anymore to berate him for his slip-ups, or yell at him that he can't become emotionally attached; there's no point. Almost everyone whom he'd had some form of a relationship with is dead now.

Oh sure, Kanda's still around, but he isn't exactly company. The former Exorcist doesn't talk anymore, and when he does, it's usually to the small gravestone which marks one of the many lives lost in the final battle. Lavi doesn't ask questions, he lets Kanda slip away into obscurity because he knows that all the samurai wants is to die. Loss can do that to a person.

The only other Exorcist who survived, was Miranda. She doesn't respond to other people well, either. Like Kanda, she's turning into a ghost, and while it hurts, Lavi still can't think of anything that he could do that would make her feel like living.

He doesn't really bother either. For him, just getting from one day to the next is hard enough. Lavi doesn't think he has it in him to draw anyone else out of their shells, and he doesn't want too. For Kanda, it's too difficult, and both he and Lavi know that living has lost its appeal to him.

Lavi pretends he doesn't know that someone's following him. He can feel the presence there, but he doesn't know who it is, or what they want. And he's beyond caring, if the person wants him dead, then they would have done it a long time ago. He's not worried about it.

Eventually, the person who has been following reveals themselves. It's one of the last people that Lavi expects to have been following him.

Tyki Mikk, Noah of Pleasure, slipped into the bar stool beside Lavi one night. The moment that he does, Lavi knows that he's the one who's been following him; he'd recognize that presence anywhere, he's surprised that he didn't realize it before. Though, why Tyki would be following him at all is a complete mystery. Clearly, the Noah still hasn't fully recovered all of his sanity.

"What are you doing here?" Lavi asks, neither of them have ordered anything; the bar tender is too busy dealing with several rowdy drunks at the other end of the counter. "It's not coincidence, so don't give me that bullshit."

And Tyki gives him that familiar half-smile, "I wasn't going too. And to answer your question... well, I'm actually not too sure."

"You've been following me."

"Yes." Lavi's surprised that Tyki would actually answer that, despite the fact that it wasn't even a question in the first place; both of them know the truth.

"Why?"

There's a lot of questions crammed into that one word. Why are you following me? Why are you here? Why me? Why are you still alive? Why haven't you killed me yet? Lavi doesn't really want answers to any of them, but whatever answer that Tyki gives him, he'll live with. It's obvious that the Noah probably isn't going anywhere soon.

"I was... in need of something to do," Tyki answers. His voice is quiet, and Lavi has to strain his ears to hear him over the fight that's broken out on the other side of the bar. "You were an interesting person, I didn't know if you had survived or not, so I tracked you down."

Now Lavi's curiosity's peeked. He wasn't aware that the Noah thought he was 'interesting' in the least; they'd already had any interaction at all, apart from two very short-lived fights. But the second one doesn't really count, because Lavi knows that Tyki can't remember anything, really, from when his Noah had been in complete control.

"I wasn't aware that I was that interesting to you."

A soft chuckle, followed by a, "Quite the contrary, you're a very fascinating individual. Or at least, I think so."

"Okay. So why are you here? Other then stalking me, you've gotta have a reason."

None of the other Noah survived, most of the Order saw to that. It cost several Exorcists their lives to take out some of them, but the fact that only Tyki had survived, and that was probably by fluke, attested to the dedication that the higher-ups of the Order had to eliminating the Earl and those who followed him.

Tyki shrugged, "I don't really have any particular reason, other then that I wanted to see you."

Lavi's not stupid, he knows that tone of voice. There's more to Tyki Mikk's reasons for finding him other then that he just finds him 'fascinating'. His cheeks warm up just a little, surprising him, and the heart that he thought was long dead (or at least frozen over) still can experience emotions. Unlike the others, Lavi's been slowly recovering from all of the ugly things that he'd seen and all of the people who he'd lost.

"What do you want from me?" Lavi's question is almost lost in the noise of the bar, but somehow, Tyki catches it.

The Noah leans back in his stool, clearly thinking, then, "I'm not exactly sure, but something tells me that if I stay I'll figure it out. That is, will you let me?"

Not being able to take anymore of the violence that's going on so close, Lavi hopped down off the bar stool, he started making his way to the exit, but not before he gave the Noah his answer.

"Yeah, sure. I've got no one else."

It's not exactly the answer that Tyki would've preferred, but he'll take it. There's a lot of issues both of them have to sort through.

**FIN.**

I'll take any feedback that's offered, thanks.

Twilight.


End file.
